Not Your Own Selves!
by corporalredhound
Summary: The Elric brothers have perfected an elixir that might enable them to bring their bodies back, but when Roy and Riza are caught victims of the vial, they now have switched bodies. Body swap humor/sex jokes/minor sex appeal. Manga/brotherhood based.


**Not Your Old Selves**

Well, it's another round for a fullmetal alchemist fic from me as I explore one of the most strangest genres in media these days-body swap(oh my!). The idea came to me after watching some previews from a Japanese live-action adult mini-series, "Body Jack." And I also heard it was first conceived as an anime to begin with. Here's how the transfer works that the idea I got from the show-whenever the person needs to go to another "container"(or body), that same person has to somehow "touch" or somehow kiss that other person in the lips…and I don't want to get to that part yet anyway. Furthermore, I don't know much of science stuff with beakers, flask and whatnot so I just test the waters in the story here. Well, here's my experimentation with the body swap plot with FMA so hope you all enjoy this!

Ed and Al have begun experimenting on a secret elixir in which wouldenable the transmutation of the conscious of sentient beings essence in different forms. Unfortunately, Roy and Riza have stumbled upon the elixir the Elric brothers made and well…you know vice-versa in this one!XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any anime like Fullmetal Alchemist. Belongs to Arakawa-san. Period!

**Chapter 1: Accidents Do Happen!**

The Elric brothers, known for their expertise in alchemy were working in a secret basement beneath Central HQ working on a classified elixir that might be able to bring their bodies back to normal without ever doing the inhuman method of gaining a philosopher's stone-human sacrifices. It seems with the new elixir they've been tirelessly working on, it might be their light at the end of their dark and desperate tunnel.

"Great, just two more ounces and we're done Al." Ed said in a satisfied tone when the last of the droplets went into the flask. The transfer elixir had been placed safely in the glass bottle, as it displayed a green hue of liquid within.

Al smiled on more of his elder brother's success. "I know. We can't wait to try out the transfer elixir. And we got to thank the colonel for letting us use the armory for our secret project." He added.

The blonde alchemist picked up the cover that was meant for the elixir's seal and held it up with a twitch of his two fingers and looked up with satisfaction written in his face.

"Yeah, Al. Well, all in part that I'm an official state alchemist and we get all these privileges the colonel pulled strings for us." Ed then placed the cover on the mouth of the elixir bottle.

And as soon Ed and Al were about to leave, a knock was pounding against the door. "Who is it?" Ed replied as he got his coat up to his shoulders.

"Don't you know I'm the first to see what you're up to, Fullmetal?" Colonel Roy Mustang said as his voice hit through the wooden door. He then opened the door and went in, along with his secretary first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Ed put up a front frown on Roy and deliberately. Raising both his hands up on the back of his head relaxing his stance.

"So, any progress on your so-called project of yours, runt?" Roy said. Ed then began to snap.

The pipsqueak then pulled out a vein of anger on his forehead and began trying to smack the colonel. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK OF MIDGET YOU CAN'T SEE THROUGH THOSE DONUT EYES OF YOURS!" Roared Ed as Al held him back with both his arms refraining him from the colonel.

Riza then let out a light snicker. "Oh come on, Ed. The colonel would never mean that in a hard way." She then let out a little smile on Ed and Al.

Ed smiled uneasily as Al let out a small laugh as well. "You know, lieutenant sometimes he would mean it!" as he smiled uneasily as well.

He then then calmed down and regained his composure. "No, not much progress but we're about done with the whole formula." He said when he faced the colonel.

He stiffened his shirt off of dust. "Unfortunately, it hasn't been tested yet."

"I see. I'd think you boys are heading out for a break from all of the hours making that elixir huh?" The flame alchemist said as he chuckled on his subordinate/rival.

"Yeah, yeah colonel I-know-it-all. Laugh it up. Me and Al are off outside for fresh air and grub." Ed said sarcastically as he and Al prepared to walk out.

"See you back, boys." Riza said as the two brother's waived at the blonde lieutenant.

They then shut out the door, leaving both Roy and Riza in the room, and with the table with ingredients along with the elixir that stayed there.

Roy then turned his attention to the table. Riza stood still where she was and looked at him surveying the table. It showed where Ed and Al were using up schematics and formulas to develop the secret elixir they were conjuring.

The colonel let out an eye of suspicion regarding the boy's project.

"Hmmm…some sort of formula, huh? They better not be like Dr. Marcoh before them…" Roy hinted thoughtfully.

Riza then went over to Roy's side. "Sir, whatever those boys were making I hope it won't be dangerous."

The colonel let out a his hand pressing in his chin of worry. "I hope not…hope I didn't make the wrong decision in this."

As the two were standing near the brother's lab table, Roy and Riza began cleaning a bit of the mess around the room the Elric brothers made. Mostly just some dust debris and all.

"Sir, what a mess these boys made. I'm thinking they should at least know how to clean after themselves." Riza said as she picked up some scrapped piles of note paper near the compartments.

Roy then nodded a bit as he picked up chipped tools and beakers that were on the floor. "You're right, lieutenant. Those two need some time thinking to look for themse-"

Just then Roy's feet tripped on some large brick in the ground he didn't notice and since Riza stood near him, she then appeared to be right in front of him falling on her. "Colonel, watch out!" Riza yelled, but couldn't stop the colonel from crashing into her. The two then crashed on the table where the brothers perfected the elixir.

But then the special elixir's bottle cracked and smothered its green liquid contents all over the two, as smoke enveloped the room. Roy and Riza were let alone were unconscious as the green liquid laid all over them, covering their uniforms along as well.

Then Riza was the first to get up in a while from the tangled mess of green she was in. Smoke was still engulfing the room.

But the lieutenant felt a little different about herself. It really wasn't her feeling from within herself. But another feeling had taken the female officer instead.

It was Roy who is inside his lieutenant's body. How shocking it was for the flame alchemist to be in all places-the body of a woman.

"What is HAPPENING to me! Oh no…" As Roy(in Riza's body) looked on to his new body by observing his hands and frontal form. After a brief look, he now started to liking it even more.

The Riza now gave a complete mischievous smirk. "Oh yes!" Roy from within Riza said with leering joy. "I can't wait to try more of the lieutenant…hehehe." Roy snickered in thought while in his new form.

He then looked at his former shell of himself, which is still unconscious from the accident. A smirk then appeared more on the former lieutenant's face. "Goodbye lame life and paperworks!" Roy, who now in Riza's form headed off to the wooden entrance, walked off into the hallways.

The colonel, now in complete control of Riza's body smirked wildly as to what to do with his new form and life.

"Women's locker room, here I come!" The Roy-possessed Riza yelled thoughtfully while a little chuckle sounded off of him in the hallways.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Oh boy, not much going here with the first chapter but it's an okay start. Wonder what thoughts Roy has with his new life being as Riza? Hmmm…Well, I guess next chapter might answer that soon, that is if no writer's blockitis is in the way! Well, thanks and please R&R!


End file.
